


Time to shine!

by MortemKy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortemKy/pseuds/MortemKy
Summary: Ever wonder if Alastor had someone that is just like him???voodoo whoodoo youdoo! You are new to hell and you have a powerful force of wolves to protect you in this shithole. but when your name starts to ring bells and put fear into cold hearts, some overlords want you for power, others want to erase you.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	1. I'm your master

You knew how it was going to turn out…but yet you kept running and running and them bastards gunned you down so you couldn’t harm anyone else. In your eye's you were doing everyone a favor, but they didn’t like what you were doing. Fuck them.

You ran through the forest, bleeding from the stomach losing consciousness you lean against a tree trying to stay awake the snow slowly building up around the forest, you've lost them, but are now alone and dying, you hear a faint howl in the distant and huff. "Fuck, I forgot about the animals.." your eyes look up to see a big black wolf with a pack behind him watching you. you see the hunger in his red eyes and he starts to growl, you raise your hand and start ranting your voodoo on the pack.

" _feast on me, follow me to the darkest pits of hell, serve me for all eternity.!_ "as You close your eyes accepting your fate to the starving dogs. 

\--------------------------------

You bolt up in a dark alley, yawning you get up just to fall back down. "What the fuck..?" You look at your hands and see that your human hands have been replaced with white fur and black claw's, then you look down at your body and see it is slender and silky white fur and looking upon your feet are paws with claws and a long puffy tail. Your clothes are dirty seemly making you look like a poor soul, you finally get the strength to get up and look around the dark alley, it was disgusting what looked like ugly creatures were laying down.

You move closer to one body and kick it lightly with your foot, it groaned at the touch and you slowly backed away from it, in doing so you bumped into something else once you turned you see a big black figure. You looked at it and it looked you up and down before shooting you an evil grin. _"You are m-m-master??"_ It spoke with a deep voice, you watched it for a moment and slowly remembering your dream before you woke up. "Yes" it kept the evil grin and started to take a form of a creature, You watched as the shadow formed into a black wolf with red eyes.

You remember this form before you woke up, you remember watching a pack of wolves surrounding you. The wolf leaned down and bowed, _"W-we follow you master"_ You looked at him with confusion in your eye. "We?" right when you said it more shadows appeared around you taking wolf forms as well, _"I guess my voodoo worked on those wolves...but did they die right after I did..?"_ You thought to yourself but remember you gave them your body to eat. "I guess I'm dead huh" you sighed and looked at the bigger wolf,

"You are my right hand, My beta and I will name you... Kugros"

The wolf nodded to his new role then flashed his eyes for all the shadows to form into him then dropping into your shadow as you walked out the alley. You looked up and saw a red shy with a shiny moon glowing, you walked through the streets looking at all types of creatures and devils, some tall, some short, some skinny, some fat, some on all fours and some flying.

You walked passed a mirror and stopped in your tracks, You had a face of a normal being, you had white ears and opening your mouth to sharp teeth canines, your eyes were crystal blue and your hair was long silk white. "Wow, I don't look as bad as I thought I was going to be." You look down at your clothes and sigh, "I need to go get some better wear down here" You continued walking until you see this rundown club/bar. Walking in you see demons passed out drunk and some playing cards, they all stop and looked at you as you walked to the counter and took a seat.

"what you want?" the bartender looked at you with bored eyes

"Can I just have a water..i don't really have the money for anything good" he poured you a dirty martini and said it's on the house, You drunk half of it and asked him where to get better clothes but he shrugged and told you, you will need money to get at least dense clothes, then he offered to pay you if you perform on the stage for the bar.

"I don't have any talent..." but then you thought this will be the only way to get some money right now.

You asked him if he has anything for you to perform in and he told you to follow him to the backroom, you looked around and saw some dresses that looked like something out an 80s movie, you roll your eyes _"it's better then anything I have right now"_ You put a silver dress on and told the bartender you're ready, he asks your name and gets on the stage to introduce you.

"Everyone we have a new guest performer in the house tonight please put your hands together for (Y/N)!" the curtains start to raise up.

_"I can do this I can do this come on (Y/N) just sing and get paid"_

It was your time to shine for this hellhole.


	2. I'm gonna show you crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter already.  
> I don't own this song  
> Song: I'm Gonna Show You Crazy - Bebe Rexha

You walk out onto the stage and look around, everyone watches you but one rude drunk lizard laughed out and threw a bottle at you, you dodge it and shoot a glare at him your mouth slowly growling at him, everyone starts laughing and your eyes focus over to the bartender while he tells everyone to shut up, you smile easy and start to go into thought.

 _"Kugros..lets show them all a good time"_ You grip the microphone and clear your throat. the bar keeps laughing at you until you start:

_"There's a war inside my head_   
_Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken_   
_So I call this therapist_   
_And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed, just take this."_

Everyone stopped laughing immediately and looked at you with wide eyes. As everyone was watching you forgetting about their surroundings, Kugros and the pack shifted from your shadow and started to close the doors and windows to the bar, the bartender snapped out his shock and saw the bar was closing he gulped as he senses a bad feeling about this and ran to the backroom locking the door behind him. You continued to sing:

_"I'm tired of trying to be normal_  
 _I'm always over-thinking_  
 _I'm driving myself crazy_  
 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?"_

The pack started to take their wolf forms behind everyone, they started to drool and growl, you open your eyes and one of your eyes started to glow red then Kugros eyes started to glow and he howls loud and snapped put their gaze, everyone shook turns to fear as they see the dogs coming closer to them. You start to sing:

_"And I don't need your quick fix_   
_I don't want your prescriptions_   
_Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_   
_So what if I'm fucking crazy?_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you"_

The pack started to rip into the demons in the bar as you sang your song.. you were greeted with screams and guts flying onto the stage, the sound fills your ears and it was such a beautiful tune that you couldn't help but smile widely at the sights and sounds from within the bar. Demons started to run to the exit but there was no escape, the pack mouths were full of guts and blood leaking from the poor fools.

_"Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_I'm gonna show you,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_I'm gonna show you_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you"_

_"I've been searching city streets_   
_Trying to find the missing piece like you said_   
_And I say child don't need to find_   
_There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind_

_Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal_  
 _I'm always over-thinking_  
 _Driving myself crazy_  
 _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_ "

Demons tried to run into the back room where the bartender was hiding, they were banging on the door pleading for someone to let them in, the bartender held his ears as he heard the wolves close in on the demons banging at the door.. screaming, growling, choking, silence... You continued to sing loving every moment of this show

_"And I don't need your quick fix_   
_I don't want your prescriptions_   
_Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_   
_So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

_I'm gonna show you_

_Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_I'm gonna show you,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_I'm gonna show you_   
_(I'm gonna show you)"_

Kugros splashed some blood on your dress which made you stop singing as you looked around and see the bar made out of blood, some of the wolves were tug-out-waring some demon body which made you giggle at their bloody playtime, you breathed in and started to sing the rest of your song:

_"Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you_   
_Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you_   
_Crazy, crazy_

_Tired of tryna be normal_   
_I'm driving myself crazy_

_And I don't need your quick fix_   
_I don't want your prescriptions_   
_Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_   
_So what if I'm fucking crazy?!_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_I'm gonna show you,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_   
_I'm gonna show you_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you"_

You finished the song with the pack howling at you, Kugros comes next to you and nuzzles your leg. you pet his head and look around the bar. "I see you guys painted it in red..impressive" you get off the stage being careful to not slip anywhere, Kugros growls and walks to the door to the backroom.

" **WHO'S BACK THERE** **?** " you called out, the bartender calls out and begs for you to not kill him. He unlocks the door and looks around the bar before Kugros growls at him and the pack surrounds him.

"Please don't hurt me.."

"I wasn't planning to0, you were the only one that was nice to me... so ill make you a deal" he looks up at you and you kneel down to his level and hold his chin up.

"Show me around, help me with money and a home" He looks up at you,

"What's in it for me..?" 

"Kugros won't have you for dessert" he looks at Kugros that is eyeing him with a hungry look showing his teeth. The bartender nobs fast and you let him go holding your hand out he hesitant for a second but he hears the pack growls so he shakes your hand. " Great now let's get outta here I will take refuge at your house. what's your name?"

"Guth..my name is Guth" you help him up as the wolves disappear into your shadow once more, You smile and tell Guth to lead the way before you walk out the door Guth goes to the backroom digging in his bag and pulls out spear clothes and hands them to you.

"They may be a little bigger but its something then that stained dress" you take the clothes and go to the bathroom to change, upon coming out Guth opens the door waiting for you, you walk next to him and he holds his arm out. 

"Please let me walk you to your new home my lady" You giggle at him and take his arm letting him escort you to your new home ignoring the mess you made in the bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what was going on with the spacing I tried to fix it but it didn't work or something.


	3. Increasing Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kugros tells you about increasing your power and how you can do it starting with Guth...  
> Dominance~  
> WARNING!! SEX/MOUNTING

Guth walks you to his house which wasn't so poor for your taste, he gets you settled in allowing you to take his room as he sleeps on the couch. You couldn't say you had the best of dreams for the night tossing and turning in the bed, you finally hit dreamland but it wasn't as pleasant as you wanted it to be.

\----------------------

_You wake up leaning against the tree you died on, you look around the mist to see Kugros standing in front of you, but there was something different about him, he stood 7 feet tall towering over you with his eyes watching you, he had on a white tuxedo with a white hat grinning down at you as he started to speak. "Master will you care to dance with me.?" he sounded so gentle like, he twirls his paws above your head and your clothes turn into a beautiful white dress and you take his paw letting him lead you thought the woods in a fancy dance._

_"Your a good dancer for an animal" you hear him chuckle, he pulls you closer and dips you down_

_"This is for business master"_

_"What you mean.?" you looked at him confused before he pulls you up and spins you around. He starts to dig his claws into your waist making you whimper a bit before continuing_

_"I don't think I told you all the possibilities of having me"_

_"I have questions if anything, you didn't even tell me how you died so fast after I did"_

_"Well isn't it obvious? We ate you but you cruised your body aimlessly killing us have we feasted on your body" Kugros spun you around pressing your back against him grinning evilly._

_"I never even thought about it, you say possibilities? what kind?" you feel him nibble your ear slowly_

_"I can do whatever you want me to do, I can give you power as you wish but.... there is something I need from you" Before you can answer him he bites into your neck making you scream almost losing your balance as he holds you up sucking your blood, you feel your blood running down your neck, he pulls out of you licking the blood off your neck. You start to feel weak but he holds onto tight and turns you to face him, as you do you see his eyes glow redder,_

_"I needed your blood for more power, you are my master after all and without some of your blood I'm useless beyond anything"_

_"You almost sucked me dry!"_

_"You taste delicious... Now its time for you to wake up we have work to do" Kugros slowly started to disappear leaving you in the woods as your vision starts to turn black..._

\-----------------------

You open your eyes and look around the room, you slowly reach up to feel your neck and wince at the bite mark Kugros left there, yawning you rub your eyes and hear something from the corner of the room. you growl only to see Kugros come from the darkness with an evil grin, he no longer is wearing his tux he was in his regular form.

" _Master its time to dominate_ " You look at him in confusion what he means by that he makes the other wolves come out the darkness of the room and you see that there is more then it use to be. " _Did he make more wolves from my blood..?_ " You snap out your thoughts about to ask Kugros what is he talking about but the pack already ran out the room and you hear Guth scream, you bolt out the bed into the living room looking at the wolves surrounding Guth, he looks up at you with fear in his eyes.

"I THOUGHT WE MADE A DEAL?" he screams at you

"We di-"

"There is no deal If your ours" Kugros appeared from behind you and smirked at Guth, "It's my job to seal what is rightfully ours, something that can never get taken away, something no one else can have" He looked at you and then back at Guth "Dominance is power master and I will do it"

Guth gulped loud and saw Kugros get closer upon watching the big demon he saw he was fully hard drooling at him, Kugros pinned Guth on his stomach and wasted no time mounting him ripping through his pants to his entrance, Kugros looked back up at you redden his eyes at you before your eyes started to light watching him mount Guth, ignoring his screams and plea's as he was getting stretched by the wolf. Kugros thrusts started to get faster as he was drooling on Guth before he leans down giving him a rough bite on his neck, Guth tried to hold in moans as he was settling in letting the wolf have his way with him, Kugros Knot started to form hitting against Guth hole which made him moan out loud,

"Fuck! yes right there!" You watch as Guth moans for Kugros to Knot him up which made Kugros goes faster before pushing his Knot through cumming inside Guth. They both lay there catching their breaths before Kugros pulls out roughly ignoring the mess he made, You look down at Guth before a blue light goes around his neck and you can make out a mark of a paw. You look over at Kugros as you see him licking his knot,

"That's how you claim? looks like you were finding a way to pleasure yourself"

"That is dominance he belongs to us now, he disobeys or anything to betray us the seal will cause him great pain maybe even kill him" Kugros stops licking and comes near you and lays down licking his lips before closing his eyes, you look at Guth who is peacefully sleeping laying in his and Kugros mess, you didn't even notice the rest of the pack disappeared. You huff and walk over Guth and lay on the couch turning on the tv, u flick through channels until the channel 666 news catches your eyes, you see a tall woman with a red dress and a small man in a gas mask talking about turf wars and territories.

"Kugros... what is this about" he gets up and comes over to you sitting in front of the couch looking at the tv 

"Turf wars are for demons that are powerful enough to fight each other and get sections of the pentagram the more territories the more powerful you are"

"Hmmm, so we can take territories and become more powerful?"

"Yes, but some overlords rule some territories so we will have to start from some of the weak ones that have territories and work our way up master" you nobbed to what he said and told the pack to stalk around and find information about each overlord and what territories they own, they all went to do their jobs as you and Kugros keep watching the news about the lands up for grabs.

"Ahh, what happened...?" you look over at Guth finally waking up from his sleep before looking back at the tv.

"You were fucked senseless by big dog here" Kugros chuckles deeply and you tell Guth to clean up his mess. He said no until he felt a sharp sting in his neck and quickly follow your demand,

"I see what you're talking about now, Once dominated they become helpless slaves I like where this is going"

"And that's how we are going to become more powerful, the more we dominate the more power comes to us" You and Kugros talk was interrupted by the pack coming back with news and maps of nine circles. You look at the map looking over who claims what around here but since your new to hells home you don't know any of them, Guth comes back in the living room with fresh clothes and looks at you and the map.

"What was that fucking pain"

"Your ours now disobey and you will suffer now let us get down to business, tell me everything you know about turf wars and territories"

"I don't know a lot but, I can say is the bar and my house belongs to Cherri-bomb, she fights in every turf war I heard she makes bombs or something," Guth said, You and Kugros both look at each other and smile.

"Well, let's pay this Cherri-bomb a visit, maybe we can come to an agreement " you giggle dark as Kugros howls making the pack appear and helps you up with the pack bowing to you before disappearing into your shadow, Guth grabs the map pin-pointing where she could be at right now and taking your arm escorting you out the house.


	4. Cherri-Popped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pay Cherri-bomb a visit to discuss the territories, but if she doesn't come to your terms you will have to force her to submit to you.  
> WARNING! SEX/DOMINATION

You and Guth walks to the pinpoint where Cherri bomb would maybe be at, according to the news Cherri bomb just got done with another turf war with a snake name Sir Pentious, Before you guys go to her Guth made a stop to a clothes shop and told you he has enough to get you a new outfit instead of using his clothes.

You walk in and grab a pair of black dress pants and then a black and blue dress shirt after Guth paid for it you went to the dressing room to change into your new clothes giving Guth back his clothes which he takes and put it in his bag.

Y'all walk into Cherri territory upon noticing a nice large house with hot pink and red painted over with a big pink eye with a white X on the door, Guth was about to knock before you held your hand out and whistle for the wolves to take yall inside, Kugros appeared behind you and Guth taking hold of both of yall before sinking into the ground, popping back into the house of Cherri bomb Guth coughs hard.

"I didn't even know you can do that"

"I didn't do anything Kugros did it I just told him to get us inside unnoticed" You walk through the house finding Cherri bomb, opening a big door looking around upon looking at it looks like a bedroom you walk in and see a figure laying down on the large bed, Guth being the dumb owl he is turns on the light which you turn around and growl at him. Cherri jumps up grabbing her RPG,

" **WHO ARE YOU??** " she yells and you put your hands behind your back 

"My dearest Apologies my friend is very dumb, but since your up, I would like to talk to you please come to the living room, Guth make us some tea" you turn around walking to the living

"Who said you can make yourself at home huh? I don't even know who you are and yet you and your bitch are making yourself comfortable?" she runs in front of you both and blocks yall from leaving, you smile at her and go around her finding your way to the couch and pat a seat next to you while Guth struggles to fix some tea, Cherri looks at you before giving in sitting next to you with her weapon next to her. You turn to her and start to speak 

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make a deal with you but I should formally introduce myself, I'm (Y/N) pleasure to meet you"

"I don't care who you are, what do you want?" Guth broke some glass in the kitchen and Cherri huffed saying you are replacing that,

"I want some of your territories and each one you get" Cherri laughed out loud tears forming in her eye, you sat there letting her have her laugh, she wiped her eye 

"Now why would I want to do that? what's even in it for me?" You shot her an evil grin showing your teeth and leaned next to her

"Protection/Back up with turf wars" she pushed you away and laughed again "I don't need protection from a little pup like you I can do it all by myself" Guth came out the kitchen with the tea and some cookies and placed it on the table standing back watching you two talk.

You grab the tea and blow it softly before drinking, Cherri growls getting annoyed that you are drinking and eating her food and pushed the tea and cookies off the table getting up grabbing her RPG. You snapped your fingers and Kugros appear behind Cherri throwing her weapon to the other side of the living room before pinning her down and growling, You look down at her and smirk

"This is your last chance.. do we have a deal?"

**"GO FUCK YOURSELF"**

"Wise choice of words, I didn't want it to come down to this" You nodded to Kugros and turn to Guth

"Turn on some music please I don't want the whole neighborhood to hear her" He nobs and goes to her speakers putting on some of her rock music before exiting the living room, you lay down on the couch closing your eyes letting your head bop to the music 

"GET THIS WOLF OFF ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" you ignore her and snap at Kugros as he pins her down hard on her stomach and starts mounting her, it didn't take Cherri long to feel something near her entrance, her eyes wide before shaking her head and pleading for you to make him stop

"WAIT WAIT ILL MAKE THE DEAL ILL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST GET HIM AWAY FROM ME, MAKE HIM STOP PLEASE!" you lay up and smile at her 

"I tried to make a deal with you twice now, the deal-making is off now you will soon belong to me" you hum to the music as Kugros pushes into hard making her scream out, he doesn't let her get used of him being inside her and starts thrusting hard in and out of her as she keeps screaming trying to reach out to you, You look at the ceiling trying to drown out her screams before you start to hear her moan, you giggle softly before looking down at her,

"I see he's giving you a good time not too long along you were bitching, Kugros, she is a woman unless you want to risk her having your pups I recommend you don't knot her up," Kugros growled at what you said slowly nobbing before thrusting harder feeling his knot coming he leans down and bites into Cherri's neck and quickly pulls out of her cumming on her back and the floor.

You roll your eyes in the back of your head feeling his power before snapping out of it looking on the table that has papers on it and something catches your eye. 

"Guth!" He comes rushing in almost slipping in Kugros and Cherri's mess, he looked at Cherri seeing she has a pleasing face and a light bolts through her putting the print of the paw on her neck like his, he comes to you 

"What are unholy weapons? this paper says the black market" His eyes widen before he explained to you what they are and what they do making you gasp.

"They can kill anything and anyone in hell?" Guth nodded and you snapped your fingers making the pack appear next to him

"It's a lot of money so how are we going to get them?" You smile and sent the pack off as Kugros finally got up and came to you looking at you, you sighed and exposed your neck to him as he took a bite sucking your blood before pulling away, you whine and wiped the blood away and watched as Kugros went to the pack. Cherri got up and looked around trying to get before slipping in Kugros seeds making you laugh a little,

"Guth go run her shower while she cleans up here" he bows and goes to the bathroom as Cherri slides over to you and hugs your legs, you look down at her and rub her head as you see your print on her neck. "Go get yourself clean my little Cherry drop, now that I own your territories we will rule each territory one piece at a time" Cherri huffs and pulls out her cellphone as you look at her, she wraps around your neck and snaps a picture before posting it all over her social media.

"What was that for?" she looks at for a second before telling you it will make you more known if you're on social media.

"But you're still messy"

"So? this isn't the first time I posted me covered in cum" before you can say anything she continued

"Look if I'm going to be owned what are the rules..?" she turned her phone off rubbing you legs

"Only thing I want is power and loyalty, You give me that I don't care what you do, I'll always be keeping tabs on you anyways so I know where you are and what you doing" Guth comes in the living room to escort Cherri in the shower but she shoves him and does it herself.

The pack comes back with a bag and drops it in front of you, Kugros appears from the pack and tells you they raided the market for the weapons, you thank him and the pack disappears, Guth opens the bag and looks at all the weapons. There were swords, spears, daggers, arrows, and knives. 

"What are we going to do with all these weapons?" Guth questioned and you smirked 

"We are keeping them here each one of us gets one and the rest we are hiding" you picked up a dagger that was glowing blue and put it next to you, Guth picked up the sword and put it on the floor. "Give Cherri a knife" he nobbed and took the knife out placing it on the table before tying the bag before taking pushing it under the couch.

"We keep it there until I find a better place for it" after you said that Cherri came out with only a towel on looking at the knife on the table before rushing over to it with an amazing look in her eye, she picks it up and looks at you

"How did you even get this, you know how much it is on the black market!!!??" you couldn't help but smile at her state

"My pack handled it for me and bought me everything back, do me a favor and hide the rest of them please" you pointed under the couch and she took the bag hiding it in her bedroom, she came out moments later with a new outfit on coming back to the couch sitting beside you.

"You trust me enough with an unholy weapon I can just kill you right now"

"Yes but I trust you know what we happen if I die that mark isn't just for show you know" she laughs and lays back before you tell Guth to get the map, he brings it to you and you tell them the next step to the takeover.

"Cherri its time for you to tell me what is the next spot we can grab"

"Hmmm, well there is Edgelord"

"Who is that?" you look over at her,

"Sir Pentious I call him edgelord, he just above me, he has half the west side of the pentagram, he owns a warship and has an army of egg bois it's not going to be easy" You laughed as Kugros appeared in front of you with an evil grin, you stopped laughing with a smile still across your lips.

"It wouldn't be fun if it was easy." Cherri and Guth smirked at your remake and you leaned down telling them to come closer.

"Let us plan this attack on our new friend, he maybe will be happy to have another challenge in his afterlife" Kugros chuckles darkly leaning in as well

You and your two Friends along with Kugros plan the rest of the night before turning in for some sleep.


	5. A wounded snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Cherri pay Sir Pentious a visit.  
> Only to find a wounded snake.  
> Someone visits the house .

_You open your eyes to see you are back in the forest surrounded by the thick mist, you sit up and feel something fuzzy on your arm, you look down to see Kugros cuddle next to you. You smile at him as he lifts his head up and yawns before getting up stretching and shaking,_

_"I see someone is tired" He chuckles and nobs slowly before sitting next to you, you rub under his chin and see his leg shaking, you giggle softly_

_"Mounting takes it out of you, it's peaceful in your mind tonight. You sure this plan will work?"_

_"Yes from what Cherri has told me he isn't really the problem, his army is weak, we can out power them in a snap" You stopped rubbing under his chin and lay back against the tree. You both sit quietly then Kugros starts to hum a tune which you shake your head to enjoying the peace, you look at him with a curious look._

_"I um, I got a question" he stops humming but keeps his eyes closed._

_"And I have your answer"_

_"Why I can feel when you are dominating?" You blush a little at the question, He opens one eye looking down at you before a smile crosses his lips._

_"You and I are connected by a pact when you died the deal was for me and the pack to serve you if we ate you. We were mindless wild animals above, so we didn't know what you were even saying, Once you stop breathing I took the first bite and it was delicious then darkness followed me, just like the rest of the pack we all died in this forest." You stayed quiet taking everything he said in._

_"If we are connected does that mean if either of us gets hurt we can both feel it?"_

_"No if I get hurt you will not feel it but if something happens to you I will feel a shock in my body, it's like when Guth felt his shock for not listening to you but for me, it goes through my body not just my neck, that's why I have to make sure nothing happens to you" He stretches and gets up. "Are you ready to wake up?" You slowly nob and stand up as he leans in and licks your neck and slowly bites into you._

\---------------------

You wake up to a delicious smell, Stretching and cracking your back you get up and take a warm shower before coming to the kitchen. Cherri bomb and Guth are cooking breakfast you watch them as they sing and have fun, Guth trips over the air landing on top of Cherri they both blush as you clear your throat they quickly move away from each other and you laugh.

"If you guys needed time alone all you had to do was ask" they both look at you in shock and Cherri comes up to you and ask you if you want some breakfast which you, of course, said yes. The three of you eat in the living room before you go over the plan, in the middle of going over it Cherri gets a text on her hellphone.

"Well, Well I think this fight is going to be a quick one boss."

"Why you say that?" you asked her in confusion

"One of my good friends that lives at this crappy hotel texted me saying Edgelord tried to come and fuck up the hotel but the radio demon blew his ship to bits" She starts laughing tearing up at the text as you and Guth look at her confused.

"What's a radio demon?" You and Guth said in unison, Cherri looked at you both and sighed, She explained his name was Alastor and decades ago he turned hell on its head almost overnight, A creature of chaos, an overlord that you maybe didn't want to mess with unless you want to end up erased. The story she told you made you shiver but not by fear by excitement, you spread a large smile across your face thinking about this overlord and what can you do with powers like his, you shook out the thought and told Cherri to get ready to find Sir Pentious as Guth stays home. Cherri texts her friend where he last saw the snake and he replies,

"Ok I know where he could be right now, Are you ready?" You adjust your bow on your dress shirt and nodded. Two hours pass as you and Cherri tries to find Sir Pentious, you guys come across large pieces of what looks like a machine, you continue walking until you step in something mushy you look down to see a yolk and you jump back wiping off your feet just as you were about to say something you hear hissing noises coming from a nearby dumpster, you and Cherri walk over to see a very hurt cobra and two eggs trying to help him.

"You foolsssss are hurting me even more" he hissed at the pain of the eggs helping him

"Sorry mister boss man but we have to clean these cuts" You clear your throat to get their attention upon looking at the cobra he was bruised up, his top hat which had a big red eye was frowning, his shirt was torn up and his big tail was a little twisted. Once they saw you he hissed and opened his hood as you saw had more eyes inside,

"Who are you and what do you want!!??" he looked over your shoulder and saw Cherri bomb and pull out a gun pointing it at her, you put your hands behind your back and smile at him. "Easy there we aren't going to hurt you" He kept the gun pointed 

"Tell her to go away I've dealt with her enough I'm ssssssick of seeing her!" You turn to look at Cherri nobbing at her to go stand somewhere else which she huffs and walks away. "There she's gone please put the gun down" He looks at you and slowly lowers the gun and tell the eggs to leave,

"What do you want from me? Who are you?"

"I'm (Y/N) and I'm here to help and make a deal with you," You said in a gentle tone seeing you are no threat to him.

"I'm not into dealssss now leave so I can get back to my ssship" you laugh and point around looking at all the pieces of his ship on the ground. "There is no ship to get back too, but if you want me to be honest with you I've come here to fight but it looks like someone beat me to it, I can just end you slithery afterlife and not have any second thought on it" You get closer to him and show your teeth with a shit-eating grin,

"We don't want that now do we?" He looked away feeling the pain cave in his chest before looking back at you.

"What kind of deal?" You smile to his response 

"You give me half your territories and more that you take, and ill heal you and fix your ship" He hissed at you but the pain was getting more hard for him to stay up.

"FINE!!, I can make do with that I sssssuppose.." You hold out your hand which has a glowing blue light eagerly waiting for him to shake.

"Its a deal then?" You smile evilly as he reaches up and shakes your hand as soon as he does the blue light bolts through his body shocking him in the process.

"Ouch! what was that?" you don't say anything as you see the print glow on his hand you get up and snap Kugros and the pack appears from your shadow and you tell them to take Pentious to the house while you go get Cherri. They disappear with him to return seconds later by your side as you call for Cherri, in the distance you see a large hotel that says Hazbin Hotel, You remember Cherri saying something about a hotel but you don't know if that was the right one.

Cherri comes back to you holding one of the egg bois, you eye her and ask her why does she have that and she said this one was cuter then the others, you laugh at her goofiness and snap you two back home. You poof back in and see Pentious laying across the couch, you dismiss Cherri walking over to Pentious.

"Let's take a look at those bruises"

"I would have recover jussssst fine without you but I need my ssship" You move your hands to the bruises holding still your hands let out a green glow healing him, 5 minutes of going over his body you fully heal him as he looks at you with glee in his eyes.

"You possessss the power of healing?? I thought that was something only for ssaintsss" You look at your hands in pure shock

"I didn't know I had this power as well" You hear a chuckle being you as Kugros step forward. "I see you have unlocked a new power, well done!"

"You knew about this? why didn't you tell me?"

"Where is the fun in telling you, if you can figure it out yourself?" You huff then point at him,

"I want you and the pack to help Sir Pentious fix his ship, I want it done by tonight you can do that right Kugros" He bows at you and nods, You smile turning to Pentious 

"We have some rooms in the house thanks to the pack rebuilding it but I won't force you to stay if you don't want to" He flares up his hoodie before tapping his claw under his chin. "I need to help them repair my sssship the way I want it, sssso no thankss now if you excussse me" He got up and took his leave to the back yard to get started on the ship.

You call for Guth to make some tea as you start to relax you hear a knock on the door which Cherri rushed by you answering it, she moves out the way to reveal a tall white and pink spider looking creature. he wore a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by black shorts and long thigh high heel boots covering half his legs, One of his eyes was just a pupil but both eyes were pink irises, his smile showed he had one sharp gold tooth.

"Hey toots' i was wonderin when I get to see ye' again" what kind of accent was that? Cherri invites him to the living room when he looks your way confused why is there a stranger in his friend's living room.

"Um, sugartits who is this wolf on yur' couch?"

"it's rude to stare you know" You look over at Cherri 

"Chill Angie this is my new friend, She lives here now we are partners" He huffs and comes to sit on the couch next to you while Guth comes out and puts your tea on the table, The spider then looks at the owl in a seductive way puffing out his chest more, Guth looks at him nervously,

"Hey there baby, yer' looking stress I can help make that stress go away" Guth looked away and coughed going back into the kitchen while you shake your head. The spider looked over at you and holds out his hand

"Name is Angel Dust pup, what bout' yu?" You shook his hand lightly "Y/N and I'm not a pup" Cherri sits next to Angel and puts an arm over his shoulder.

"What brings you here Angie? hows the hotel?" Your ears perk up when she said that word now fully listening to what the spider has to say. He lets out an annoyed sigh

"Ever since smiles came along they have been more strict about everything, he bought two other demons with him one is a maid and one is smokin' hot but he mans the bar sadly doesn't want my services" You pick up your tea adding sugar before turning to Angel.

"Tell me more about this hotel and this smiles you speak of..."

"You sure you wanna hear about this pup? I mean the princess is stupid if she thinks this will help these poor sinners around here" He and Cherri started laughing as you started to smile widely 

"Oh please continue I'm dying to hear more about the hotel and this So-called Smiles" In your mind you hear Kugros laugh dark, knowing what he is already thinking.

This spider will give you all the information about the princess and her hotel, drinking your tea and smiling you listen closely and carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed something about my story 
> 
> Y/N and Kugros relationship is like Sebastian and Ciel relationship from black butler :O


	6. A night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unexpected Gift from Kugros,  
> to congratulate Pentious ship being fixed you take everyone out to dinner

Half the night Angel hangs out with you and Cherri and tries to fuck Guth which failed miserably, he spills everything about Charlie and Alastor which you and Kugros loved hearing about but, he had to leave for the night. Guth cooked dinner for everyone, after eating you turn in early for the night.

\--------------------

_Your back in the forest laying by the tree, Kugros appears in front of you with his smirk and you smile at him, It's maybe your mind playing tricks on you but he looks bigger than before_

" _See something you like" he rolls his eyes and lays next to you rolling onto his back. "Yes master I actually do see something I like but, I can't have you" You giggle and start to rub his belly and relaxing against the tree._

_"How's the ship coming along? I know I told you I wanted it done by tonight but I didn't expect Pentious jump in and help"_

_"We were almost done but he started to rearrange things so we had to follow his blueprints which is taking longer but we are almost done" You smile at his response and nob your head, you stop rubbing his belly and rub his neck._

_"I hope he keeps the part of the deal I don't want to see nor feel you dominating that guy"_

_"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that, I'm Glad you uncover more of your powers you are coming along just fine. I think its time for your present" You look at him in confusion and stop rubbing his neck. "My present?" Kugros doesn't say anything and gets up in sitting position_

_"I know you are building an empire and all but don't forget about the pack they are made for bloodshed, they love having fun not just building everything" Kugros got up and turned to you before leaning down whispering in your ear_

_"Time to wake up white wolf" before you can say anything to him he bites your neck and everything goes dark._

_\--------------------------_

You bolt up and rub your neck not feeling the bite mark he just gave you only the first fading one, You rub your eyes and feel something on your lap, you blink a couple of times and saw a cane... Not just any cane, this cane was designed weird. You picked it up and look at it, the cane had a white pole handle and at the top of it was a large black paw with red claws. You hear a creak and look over to see Kugros sitting near the window looking at you then the cane.

"T-this is my present? what am I supposed to do with this?" He moves towards you and sits back down and says one word "Everything" You look at him confused by don't question it as you get up and head towards the bathroom getting ready for the day. You come out of the room with the cane and walk towards the kitchen, You don't hear anyone and your stomach starts to growl. You start thinking about food walking into the kitchen then your cane starts to shake. Food starts to come out of the cane and you scream dropping it. Guth and Cherri comes running out the room checking up on you,

"You ok? what happened?" they turn to the kitchen and see the breakfast laid out "Wow that's a lot of food didn't know you had it in you boss" Guth looks over at you and you get up slowly pick up the cane and show it to them "I didn't do it this cane did it" Cherri looks at the cane amazed by the beauty of it. Kugros appear from your shadow and stands on his hind legs clapping at you.

"Well done master you are truly a fast learner, but there is so much more you can do with that cane and the power it comes with" He stops clapping and smiles at you, you look at the cane and smile before looking back up at him. "Go put on some clothes I don't want to see you naked out here" he bows to you and runs to your room to put something on as soon as he disappeared you hear a knock on the door and Guth goes to answer it upon opening it he gets hugged by a flirty spider.

"Such a gentleman opening the door for me we can skip the meal and go in the room, how bout it hot stuff" You and Cherri bust out laughing as Guth face gets red and moves out the hug, Angel comes in and walks over to you two. "What's shakin' pup and sugartits?" You both stop laughing to look at him Cherri was the first to speak up.

"We were just about to have some breakfast, what are you doing over here so early? Come join us" The four of y'all sit down at the table and dig into the food.

"Well I can't stand being in that hotel without having fun, everyone is just dead over there plus I love to come and mess with pup ova' there" he points to you and you giggle, your room door opens as Kugros comes out in a white suit coming towards you, he stands behind you and put his hands behind his back "Very sorry it took me long master, I didn't have shoes for such a dress attire" You turn looking at him and smile before going back to eating your meal "Don't worry you look handsome my servant" You hear angel gasp and he jumps over to Kugros and rubs his chest only earning a growl from the wolf.

"Oh the big bad wolf, eat me please babe." Kugros pushes him away moving to the other side of your chair as you finish your plate before looking back up Kugros as he speaks to Angel.

"Terribly sorry but I'm only for my master" You roll your eyes

"Yeah only until you are dominating" he chuckles and leans down close to your ear "That means nothing to me white wolf, You can dominate me whenever" You push him away slightly, refusing the offer.

Angel huffs and goes back to his seat to eat, Cherri gets up and starts talking to angel about what they going to do today as you just twirl your cane around trying to figure out what else it does, Kugros eye you every few seconds like he is waiting for you to say something more about the cane but you stay quiet.

Cherri tells you she and angel are going out shopping and ask if you want to come you refuse but, tell her to be back by noon because you want to take her out, Angel pouts asking can he come as well which you said yes to as they both take their leave Sir Pentious comes in taking bits of the food.

"Hows the Ship coming along?" he turns to you and smiles "Very good with the help of your sssservants it ssshould be done by the afternoon, would you like to ride in it once it'ssss done?" 

"Matter of fact I want to use it as transportation for tonight, we are going out for dinner so dress well!" He shook his head taking his plate back to the unfinished ship, You got up and told Kugros to clean the kitchen.

You walk away with a hand behind your back and twirl your cane as Kugro watches you smiling dark before he does as he was told. You walk into your room wondering what else you can do with this cane, turning it over your touch the bloody claws and the paw starts to shake and you look closer as in the middle of the paw a red eye opens, you drop it and move to the back of your bed holding your chest.

You slowly move back to the edge of your bed and see the eye looking at you from the floor, your face dropped when it started to talk to you,

"I assume you are my master?" you slide to the edge and look down at the paw. "The black wolf told me all about you, you will need me for everything" you lean down and pick it up and rub over its eye. For the next few hours, you stay in your bedroom talking to the paw, you take a nap after the long talk. You wake up to Kugros staring at you with a wide grin, "It's almost time master" you groan but lay up and feel for your cane, you turn to Kugros asking what happened to the cane and he looks at you confused.

"I thought you had it master? when I came in I saw no cane" You search around the room and still don't find it but you remember it told you it will come whenever you need it so you thought about it,

_"cane"_

you feel something in your right hand and look over to see the cane you hear Kugros clap to you summoning the cane he then tells you that he will go get everyone ready for tonight, once he left you was alone but you tried something else and made the cane disappear right in front of you, you did it a few more times before getting the hang out how it works. You walk over to your wardrobe to find something great to wear tonight. 

Everyone is waiting in the living room until they hear your room door opening, you step out and everyone looks at you. Guth was the first to say something,

"Boss you are fucking hot" You blush at his comment and look at everyone as they all look great tonight. Guth had a grey and black tux with a black top hat, Cherri had a long hot pink dress with three strips in the front, Angel had on a black and pink dress shirt with a very high skirt, And Pentious had on a black tux top with red dots. You wore a long black dress that had sparkles all over it you held your cane in your hand. "You all look lovely this evening I hope you three settled yall problems I will have no fighting among my people," you said looking at Pentious, Cherri and Angel, They all nodded before you asked Pentious to take everyone to the ship.

Upon arriving at his ship you see how big it is and he looks at you before taking your arm in his leading you onto the ship, walking in you see all types of inventions and the back doors open to a few egg bois coming out greeting you and the rest of the gang.

The ship takes off smooth, you take a seat near the large window looking out of it and you see half of the nine circles, you see the city and smile. "Enjoying the view Bossssss? Hell will be mine and no one can sssst-" Pentious stops talking when he feels a large paw on his shoulder when he looked over it was Kugros showing his teeth through an evil smile. "Sorry to inform you _snake_ but, Hell will be my lovely master's" he leaned down and whispered something to Pentious that you couldn't hear, ignoring them you look back out the large window from the ship.

A few minutes passes by and the ship lands near a restaurant called,

**"Mimzy's Misery",**

Pentious camouflages the ship and everyone enters the restaurant taking the biggest table that Kugros had booked for you, you look around and see how everything is such high class. Angel and Cherri talk about how they never been to high-class food places while Pentious hiss at them dazing off. 

"Good evening I'm Shea, I will be your waiter for the evening" She hands out the menu's to everyone and waits for everyone to pick what they are getting, the prices were off the roof high but Kugros told everyone they can have whatever they want, everyone ordered but you. You tell Kugros to get whatever he thinks you will eat, you look over on the stage and see a plump short woman, Her eyes are pitch black and the pupils are hot pink, Her hair was short and blonde and she wore a flapper-like pink dazzling dress and a pink headband with pink feathers.

She starts singing and everyone glee at her voice, Kugros looks down at you tapping his claws on the table waiting for you to give the signal. He starts talking to you in your mind as he can't hold it in, " _Master we need to be let free, just one bite of that demon, please!"_ you put your hand up and tell him to wait after everyone is done eating. The food finally gets to the table and everyone digs in, you don't eat but, drink some wine watching the demon woman sing her heart out.

"Man this food is good as hell no pun," Guth says swallowing his food, the table talks among themselves having fun and laughing hell even Pentious was talking to Cherri and Angel, you finish your wine and look up to see Kugros growling at Angel for hitting on him again, standing up you pour one more glass of wine and gets the table attention.

"I want to make a toast, to my new friends and to my soon-to-be empire!!" you get on the table and turn to everyone in the restaurant, stopping the woman singing and everyone looking at you.

"A TOAST TO ALL YOU _SINNERS_!!"

you hear everyone whispering and one demon tells you to shut the fuck up and the woman on stage asks you to leave if you are going to be rude. Kugros gets up and disappears as you poof in your cane and look back at your table,

" **Let the real fun begin!** " you slam your cane on the table and all the windows and doors shut close as everyone gets up from their tables, they all watch you as your eyes go red and wolves start to come from behind you. With another slam, they start to rip the restaurant apart as your gang stay behind you watching in horror as the wolves eat and tear everyone apart, you drink your shot.

Guth and Pentious hide under the table as Cherri records the bloodbath and Angel watches Kugros secretly turned on from his rampage. The screams make you laugh darkly before turning your attention to the woman on stage as she is frozen in fear, you motion your fingers at her and she slides over to you from your powers and you put an arm around her shoulder. 

"Are you enjoying my show _darling~_ " She cowards under your arm and you giggle before getting off the table, taking her hand. "I just need you to relay a message for me beautiful, are you listening?" She nods quickly and you bite her hand drawing blood licking it slowly seeing your mark as you pull her off the table.

"This is only the beginning of my rise, tell all those overlords I am coming for all of them!" she nods to you with tears running down her face, you twirl her around dipping her,

"Glad you are willing to help, now we have caused too much distress for tonight we should take our leave" You drop her on the floor and watch her body fall into the blood and guts, you poof your cane back in and slam onto the floor making all the wolves disappear and the doors and windows opening. You turn around with a smile and put one of your hands behind your back while twirling your cane in the other.

"It's time to go, everyone back to the ship" Guth and Pentious bolt out the door as Cherri stops recording and Angel puffs up his chest looking at you and licking his lips, Kugros comes from behind a table with a demon heart in his mouth and swallows it before snapping cleaning his face and body wearing his white suit again, Everyone leaves as the demon watches you leave, before pulling out her phone spreading your message. 


	7. Such a deal-maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Angel witnessed your power,  
> he needs your help  
> He wants to make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a short chapter...MAYBEEE

The next day came around, You woke up to Cherri busting through your door and yelling at you to look on the news, You sit up and snap your fingers turning on the Tv to 666 News, Katie and Tom Talk about Pentious and Cherri on how they are under someone new. 

"Good morning I'm Katie killjoy" 

"And I'm tom trench, Chaos comes back to us just a few weeks after the turf war between Cherri bomb and Sir Pentious" Katie starts to talk before tom says anything else

"Your right about that tom just last night the famous Mimzy restaurant was raided, the only one who survived the bloodbath was none other Mimzy herself. She said that this new threat is coming for the most powerful overlords, which I say she doesn't know what she is getting into!! back to you Tom"

You yawn at her warning before you listen to tom describing you and your new nickname "The White Wolf" before you turn off the Tv he talks about how the black market got raided as well and all the unholy weapons are got stolen. Kugros appear next to you and bows "That filthy spider is at the door master shall I let him in?" You look at Kugros wondering why Angel keeps coming around more, you tell him to bring the spider here. Kugros walks out of your bedroom just for you to hear, "Hey baby I'll be your chew toy today~" rolling your eyes you see Angel walking in your room and a pissed off Kugros behind him.

"Angel darling, What brings you here this morning?" Kugros comes next to you and stands there as you stretch, Angel rubs his neck nervous for some reason, you look at him waiting for what he has to say.

"Listen pup everyone at the hotel is chewing my ass asking me where do I always go, I mean I don't say where I really am, but urm I'm here cause I can give you an overlord..." he rubs his hand through his hair, you motion for him to finish he takes a deep breath and continue on.

"I have a contract with this overlord named Valentino and I was wonderin if you would um'..."

"Take him out?"

"No......"

"Give him Cherri?"

"NO!"

"Then...?"

"Willin' to make a deal.." You give him a look like "are you serious?" as Kugros watches with interest. Angel moves to the bed and gets on his knee's begging to make a deal. You rub your temple clearly getting annoyed, you growl at him baring your teeth like your about to rip him apart.

"if I make this deal... What's in it for me?" He looked back up at you with the brightest smile. "Whatever you want!!" You tap your chin until Kugros leans down and whisper something in your ear, you grin as he smiles at Angel.

"If I'm buying your contact I want you to talk to the princess of hell to let me stay at her lovely hotel~" _wait what????_ Angel looked up at you like you had more than six heads.

"You actually want to stay there? Are you fuckin' with me pup?" you smirk at him getting up off the bed and holding your hand out, Kugros chuckles darkly behind you as Angel gets up.

"Do we have a deal?" Angel looks at your hand as it glows white with a powerful aura, he hesitates for a moment before shrugging and shakes your hand. Kugros watch as shock bolts through the spider body and see's the little paw print on his hand.

You smile at him and snap your fingers changing into your outfit and your cane appears in your hand, you walk towards the door and call for Cherri, she rushes in before waving to Angel then looking at you.

"It seems I will be going to this hotel, While I'm gone you are in charge. I will also be watching you and Pentious so if yall do anything to each other I will not hesitate to come back and punish you both" she nods before asking 

"What abou-"

"Guth will be coming with me, I will need him" Cherri nods before going to talk to Angel, you turn to Kugros and tell him to go get Guth ready for the trip, he bows and goes to Guth room. As soon as you and Guth pack everything you both head out the door not before looking back at Cherri and waving goodbye, she wishes you both good luck and you close the door.

Angel looks at you asking if you have transportation because he used one of the guys he fucks to get here, you huff and snap your fingers making a limo appear. Guth glees at the sexy limo while Angel ask how you do it, you slap his head with your cane and tell him to give Kugros the directions to the hotel.

Once Angel gave the way to the hotel you sit back and drink some wine getting excited for your arrival, Kugros looks at you from the rearview mirror and grins, It takes 30 minutes to get to the hotel. You get out the limo and smell something very sweet that you start to drool a little, you and Guth look up at the hotel seeing how big it is, Angel walks by both of you and knocks on the door as Kugros parks the limo he turns into his shadow form and forms into your shadow.

You walk up next to Angel and the door opens only to reveal a red tall deer looking demon, his eyes staring at you as he is shocked but keeps a painted smile on his face and you grin widely.

"Well, it's finally good to see you _Radio Demon_.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah short Chapter, Finally Alastor is here! Too much back story x.x


	8. Welcome to the happy hotel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in? You sure that's a good idea?

_Slam!_

You were taken back by so much rudeness, you look at Angel who just was more shocked than you was, the door opened back up and it there was a beautiful demon that had blonde hair, pale skin, big red dots for cheeks. She looks you up and down then gives you a nervous smile.

"W-W-WELCOME TO THE HAPPY HOTEL, I'M CHARLIE" she holds out her hand for you, you gladly shake it. "Why hello there darling, I'm Y/N I've heard all good things about you from my good spider friend here" she eyes Angel with excitement in her eyes, she invites you in. As you walk into the lobby you peep around and see how clean everything is, there are a few couches and you look to the left to see a bar that has a winged cat tending to it, Guth comes next to you and looks around, Angel brushes past both of you to go to the bar talking to the cat. Charlie comes back over and introduces herself to Guth, You see a light purple girl that has a goth-look outfit on with high leggings on and what it appears to be a spear in her hand. She comes next to Charlie and eyes you weirdly, you smile at her and hold your hand out.

"Why hello there, I'm Y/N and who might you be young lady?"

"Why are you here?" She asks gripping the spear tighter, you roll your eyes.

"None of you have manners, only one that is good at her job is Charlie" you hear her cuss under her breath which you ignored. 

"I'm here to check-in, if you may know young lady"

"Its Vaggie.." she throws the spear behind a couch and puts her hands on her hips giving you a disgusting look. Charlie gets in front of her telling you to not take it to the heart, she likes that to everyone she doesn't trust, you nod (Finally spelled it right!) at her, she tells you to follow her in her office so she can speak to you privately, you wave Guth to go somewhere, which he took flight to the bar meeting the winged cat, you start to follow Charlie and look back at vaggie who was still eyeballing you angrily. As y'all walk to her office You start to have this weird feeling inside you and you become more alert, 

" _You feel it too_ _master_..?" Kugros asks 

" _Yes I do, I feel like someone doesn't want us here, and it's not vaggie, this aura is way more threatening"_ you hear Kugros growl, Charlie opens her door and you both walk inside, it was a very nice office, it was painted white with red stripes as the design, she tells you to take a seat as she sits across from you and pulls out some papers from below her desk.

"I'm sorry about Vaggie and Alastor they weren't expecting a new visitor" you wave her off telling her its fine, but then it hit you like a bowling ball.

"Alastor..? The famous radio demon...?" she nods at you. 

"He shut the door after he saw what animal you were and rushed passed me, I guess back to his office or his room, he doesn't really have a liking to animals that are like dogs"

You hear Kugros laughing in the back of your mind which makes you smile at Charlie before she starts to explain everything about the hotel and what it aims to achieve which you just roll your eyes, already knowing that's never going to happen, then she tells you rules if you're staying here.

"The rules are easy... No fighting, No types of drugs, you can only use the bar twice a day, you must be back at the hotel by 10, don't do anything that can put the hotel in danger" she kept going on and on which you were slowly started to zone out.

" _Devil with horns, so many rules"_

 _"I know but what did you expect Kugros, she wants demons to get to heaven."_ once she was done she handed you the paper and pen for you to sign

"Will you be having Guth check-in as well?" you stared at the paper before sighing loud then you look up at her

"We will not be Checking in, I don't think I can go clean honestly...but, I want to help out the hotel if there any spots I can offer my services to you" Charlie looked a little disappointed but then her face lit up when you said you want to help out. She pulls out other papers and handed them to you.

"Well you will still have to follow the rules, but if you want to help we need another cleaner and Alastor needs a secretary" Your ears peaked up and looked down at the papers before signing "I'll take both jobs if that's fine with you." You look at her and her eyes are as big as sausages.

"You sure you want to put all that work on your hands..?" You slide her the paper and smile "I like challenges this will be very interesting" She takes the papers and stands up to shake your hand, you stand up and grab her hand shaking it.

"Welcome to the happy hotel Y/N." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!! SOWWWYYY BTW  
> I apologize for my punctuation and spelling mistakes. xC


	9. It's only your first day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the hotel more,  
> Everything and Everyone.

You already feel royal and you only stepped foot in the hotel for two hours, Charlie gave you a presidential suite, which had a king-size bed, a hung-up flat screen tv, a big bathroom, a beautiful table, and a lovely soft couch. The designs of the room were light blue and white which you didn't really care for. You sat on the bed thinking what to do first, Charlie told you to get familiar with the place but it was so big. Kugros appeared behind you which you felt as he laid across the bed rolling around,

"You better not be shedding, If you are get off the bed" Kugros keeps rolling.

"I'm not shedding master" he lays up and his ears peak up before you hear him growling deeply

"Geez, what foul present keeps lurking in the shadows" Kugros growls start to get more dangerous, you pet him on the head

"It's more of what smelly rat keeps lurking, It's starting to test my patience" You summoned your cane and hit Kugros on the head and telling him not to give in to the threat, you slide the paw across the floor opening a void as wolves start to come out of it. "I want to know this hotel from the inside and out, Split up and discover all roots of this place" all the wolves nodded before disappearing under your door.

You sit back on the bed breathing slowly as you close your eyes, Kugros looks at you before disappearing, you open your eyes as they glow light red and you can see everything Kugros sees. He roams around the kitchen, lobby, each suite, every inch of this hotel, he even went into Charlies office, but he stops in front of a red large door, you hear him starting to growl which makes you snap out of the vision and slam your cane down summoning all the wolves back, Kugros comes in front of you with a pissed off face.

"You must control yourself, We aren't here to cause a scene" Kugros rolls his eyes laying back down on the bed as you close the void and sit on the bed, y'all sit in silence until you hear a knock on your door which makes Kugros bark loud, You never heard him bark at anything so it was surprising.

The knocking stops and Kugros huffs as you get up and open the door a little, to your relief it was Angel Dust. "Erm hey toots', you have been up here for a minute, so I just came to check on ya' hehe." You smile at him and open the door, he waves his hands, "I was wonderin if you wanna go to the bar downstairs if you up for it pup" you shake your head before looking back at Kugros tapping your cane. Kugros disappeared in your shadow before you walk out the room, you and Angel get to the lobby to see a passed out Guth on a nearby couch and a winged cat at the bar, Angel walks over to the cat as you follow.

"Oh, husky~ would you want to treat me with something good...unless you want me to drink you?~"

You giggle as the cat grunted at the spider muttering something you couldn't make out, he looks at you with an unimpressed face and turns around and grabs some liquor and starts to mix drinks together. You and Angel sit down on the stools as he starts to tell you about the turf war with Cherri and Pentious, the cat passes you both drinks and for the next few hours the three of y'all crack jokes and talk, it feels good that you are having fun. Guth gets back up and greets you, you tell him you are staying for work and that he can go back home if he wants to but he rejects it.

Charlie scrolls in with Vaggie behind her and she runs up to you asking how are you adjusting to the hotel, you and her talk for a while but then everyone stops chatting as a beautiful aroma circle around the lobby, the kitchen doors open as a tall demon slides out.

Your ears twitch as you see the radio demon, he was good looking in your eyes. He was slim and has grey skin, his smile showed his sharp yellow teeth, he had short red hair with black streaks extending from the top of his head looking like deer ears, and two small black antlers. He was wearing an apron that said "Don't kiss the cook" which you giggled at, he had burgundy dress pants, you looked down at his feet which looked like he wore tap-dancing shoes. He looks at everyone before looking at you, you feel some weird uneasy feeling as he stares at you, You looked away from him as he started to speak,

"Dinner is ready!" he sounded like an old radio which makes sense to his given name, his red eyes are burning your head, his glaze finally let off as he skipped back into the kitchen as everyone got up to follow. " _He is more creeper then he looks,_ " Kugros said to you as you rubbed your head from that bad burn. " _Yeah, but I will not back down to anyone_ "you walk to the kitchen, everyone takes a seat around the table. Angel sits across from husky, Charlie sits next to Vaggie and you sit across from an empty chair with husky next to you, Guth sits on the corner of the table near Angel.

You hear something coming to the kitchen, a little one-eyed cyclops runs in, you never saw this demon around yet, her outfit is a dark pink scarf, a white shirt with pink dots, with a pink skirt with a poodle design and yellow dots, She also has short yet fluffy pink hair with a yellow undertone, she looked like a little doll. She speeds around the table before taking a seat on the other corner across from Guth. Alastor serves the food to everyone.

"Mmmmm smells good Al," Charlie said, Vaggie looks at the food not trusting the deer demon, Angel was the first to dig in.

"This is good smiles, but I'm better" you giggle at him before you looked down at your food before digging in just like everyone else, Alastor sits across from you, you were to busy looking down at the bowl to see him staring at you. You feel a pain in the back of your head which made you look to see him staring, it was so uneasy as you try to read his face but you can't put what he is feeling, he flashes you a predatory smile which made you look elsewhere hoping someone would sense you being uncomfortable. "Why I never introduced myself to you darling, I'm Alastor and who might you be hmm,?" you looked back at him noticing his fully smile. 

"I'm Y/N, and I will be working here from now on as a cleaner and your own secretary" you could have sworn you saw him grip his fork tighter.

"Well, I supposed I could use some help" he finally turns to Guth and talks to him, you hear Kugros growling in your mind. After everyone was done eating they all went back to the lobby which you gripped onto the little cyclops wanting to get to know her more,

"Hi, I'm Niffy! I heard you are going to be helping me clean as well that great! I love cleaning, Oh man!" she zooms by you to kill a bug and comes back to you talking again. You and her talk for some time until she zooms off again and you let out a small yawn before you can walk up the stairs you a grabbed by your shoulders,

"So sorry to catch you at this time darling, but do follow me to my office," Alastor said, It's not like you had a choice he was already pushing you to his office, all types of alarms were going off in your head as Kugros growling was getting louder by the second. His office door opened and he shoved you inside, you turned around and almost yelped as he grabbed you by your throat, you held your hands on his arm and felt him tightening his grip.

" _ **Who do you think you are hmm? coming into my territory?"**_

he spoke with venom in his voice, you started to have a hard time breathing which made you claw at his arm, he groans at the scratch before releasing you, you drop to your knees coughing before looking back up at him.

" _ **Keep your hands off me!**_ '"

he growls and you watch as his antlers grow bigger and loud static noise bangs in your ear. He walks towards you with a stomach twisting smile baring his teeth, you start to back up until Kugros jumps from the shadows in front of you, Alastor growls louder and you see symbols coming out of him, soon after he had a shadow of his own next to him, you get on your feet and pull Kugros tail.

" _This isn't the place to do this right now_ "

" _He almost choked you out! We have to-_ "

" _No, not at the hotel! just back off for a minute_ "

Kugros slowly steps to the side watching Alastor and his shadow, you rub your neck to stop the pain before you glare daggers at the demon in front of you.

"I will respect Charlie and her rules this time, But I will not let you touch me in such a manner next time, I come and go as I please your weak threats do not faze me. Get used to radio demon, I'm here to stay now, if you have paperwork for me give me it, if not move out my way so I can go to bed"

You feel his aura so powerful, he keeps his smile before moving to his desk and pulling out papers.

"Here are some papers I want you to fill out for me, I want them in my office tomorrow by noon" he picks up the papers and walks over to you dropping right in your arms before moving to his office door opening it.

"I don't take kindly to such filthy demons If you know what's best for you darling you would leave and never come back. til next time sweet dreams.."

he walks out the office disappearing into the night, you look down at the rack of papers he gave you and sighed. You hold onto the papers before poofing into your room, Kugros comes from your shadow and takes the papers throwing them on a table next to the couch, he comes next to you and grabs your shoulders pushing you to the bed which you let him push you down on and locks the door before laying down in front of it looking at you.

You look at the hand that clawed Alastor and you see some blood in between your nails, you slowly bought it to your mouth and lick it. Your eyes widen and you let out a blissful moan, you let your nails clean and close your eyes,

"Mmmmmm he tastes so......beautiful, this blood I need more of... Is this how every overlord taste? So powerful?" 

"Overlords blood can make you even more powerful master." You look at Kugros and smile but then you look over at the papers on the table. "He wants to play dirty huh? Well, I did say I like a challenge" you go to the table and poof a chair in and begin your work, Kugros guards the door watching over you the whole night. " _I won't let a deer put me in a corner..._

 _Challenge Accepted..._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about disliking things, Dogs are man's best friend


	10. Dry Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are really shaking hell up,  
> someone is taking a liking to you

Morning finally came, the hotel was very peaceful, Charlie rubbed her eyes getting the morning started. She got dressed and was going to wake her girlfriend up, but she was peacefully sleeping, she slowly eased out the room walking downstairs, before she reached the bottom step she smells something in the kitchen. She peeks inside to see it's you and Niffy,

"Is there any butter?” Charlie heard you ask, she smiled at you and Niffy making breakfast.

"Yes yes yes I’ll get it for you miss wolf!” You chuckle at Niffy

"My name is Y/N”

"Oh yesyes sorry miss Y/N” you gave up with her and continued to cook. Charlie came in the kitchen which made your ears flick at the sound before turning around looking at her.

"Why good morning princess, I hope your hungry, Niffy and I made breakfast for everyone.”

"You didn’t have to do all this Y/N” you wave dismissing what she just said as you hand Niffy the mixing bowl.

"It was no trouble at all, I couldn’t even sleep so I decided to do other things around the hotel” Charlie quickly gasped before running up to you checking your eyes.  
"OH NO, you need sleep Y/N! I can’t have you running on E!” You eye her before giggling.

"I appreciate you care enough but I’m fine really” you see her shoulders slump a little before you turn back around helping Niffy finish with breakfast.  
You hear a static noise in your right ear. You already knew who it was staring at you in the kitchen doorway,

"Good Morning darlings! I take you all had a good night rest” You ignore the hateful glare turning to face him smiling.

"Good Morning Mr.Deer would you like breakfast?”

You hear the static growing as his smiling stained but only for a moment."Breakfast sounds amazing, _Dear~_ ”  
He starts to sit down before Kugros pulls the chair from under Alastor. His eyes turn to Radio dials looking your way before you tsk at him.

"Nono, go get everyone up first sir” ignoring his threatening actions and snapping your fingers setting up the table as Charlie looks at you.

"Wow, I didn’t know you had such power Y/N” she exclaimed, you chuckle. "There is a lot you don’t know sweetie” Niffy finishes cooking as you and her set everything out on the table.

"What’s that amazing smell” Angel jogs in, taking a seat ready to dig in. Soon after he comes in you hear Vaggie screaming and coming into the kitchen sitting next to Charlie, Guth comes in mouth-watering at the food and husk comes in after him with bags under his eyes. " _Is he always down in the dump?"_ You snap out your thoughts.  
Soon after Alastor comes in taking a seat before eyeing you angrily "I have received all residents!”

"Very much appreciated Mr.Deer” everyone looks at you, you know what they are thinking, calling a powerful feared demon-like Alastor such a low name, you know it was getting the best of him when you start to feel his aura skyrocket.

You stand at the counter as everyone eats and you stare at Alastor slowly feeling your mouth watering at him, you quickly look away and yawn before walking over to the kitchen door. "I hope everyone enjoys the food I will not be eating right now I must go get some fresh air I will return, Oh and Alastor..” He puts his fork down looking at you,

"The paperwork is done, finished it all last night, Ta ta” Charlie looked where you were before she could say anything you disappeared, she looked back at Alastor with a confused look, while he sat there quite surprised at how fast you are.

"I believe I also have matters to attend too, I shall return soon” Alastor Pranced After you as everyone looked around confused and alarmed.

You walk towards the front door with both your hands behind you back humming an upbeat tune, you feel his presence behind you making you smile,

"Look at you follow me like a lost puppy, If I would have known any better I would say you like me”

"Dear, I think you are mistaken, I was wondering when you were going to leave” you laugh at him before turning to him.

"Oh sorry to inform you I’m not leaving for good... Just time to set an example for you and everyone else... _**Stay tuned** "_ You disappear in a snap. Alastor's smiled jumped for a split second before he shrugged it off poofing to his office. 

——————————————————

You appear back at the mansion and sit on the couch, Cherri hops out her room and peeps at you in the living room skipping over to you. 

"So... how was it?" you pat for her to sit next to you which she obeys sitting down.

"It was fine, I left Guth there, for now, to check around on everyone, but soon we are going to head out soon, where is pent?" 

"Last time I saw him he was in his blimp, where are we going?" Kugros comes from your shadow and greets Cherri

"I'm after something powerful, the map the pack had shown me there is an overlord in this territory" you point to the center of the map "I've heard her partner was recently was exterminated, so we raid her territory kill everything, but leave her to me" Cherri jumps in excitement running to her room.

"Are you planning to kill her master?" Kugros sits on the floor facing you, you reach on the back his ear and scratch it, "No, I want her blood, we have to make sure not to dry her out though" Kugros winces but nods. You call for Pentious and tell him to get ready to go to this overlord territory.

Cherri comes out the room with her weapons and jumps around, you snap you and her to Pentious ship, almost scaring the scales off him.

"Goddamnit, you almosssst made me sssshoot you Y/N, A warning next time if you pleassssse"

You and Cherri laugh at him before everyone huddles over the table as you tell them the plan. Pentious stations the ship at the center of the pentagram, Pentious presses a button to make the ship guns and lasers ready at demons below.

"Cherri come with me, Pent I will give the signal to start blowing everything up" He nods, you snap transporting you and Cherri below the ship, looking around you see the busy streets. You summon your cane, you twirl it around making the eye open, it starts to buzz then you start to speak into it.

" _Why, hello to all sinners on this amazing day! I'm coming to you live from the center of the pentagram"_

Cherri looks at you before looking towards the big screen sitting on a tall building, she sees you from the cane point of view. " _SHE KNOWS HOW TO BROADCAST!!??"_ Cherri was pulled out of her thoughts as you pull her into a side hug.

" _We have such a treat today! Let the fun begin"_ you twirl your cane and slam it on the ground making it crack open, soon after shadows of wolves start to rise from the crack and take the form of bloodthirsty monsters, Kugros comes behind you looking around smiling.

You snap and the pack lunges after every sinner they see killing them brutally, the screams filled your ears as you start to laugh and walk down the street, you see sinners running away.

 _"Oh hahaha, I love it when they run... kill them!"_ more and more wolves come from the crack, you snap your fingers to Pentious, he starts blowing up buildings, Cherri uses her bombs to kill some demons as well.

It was absolute mayhem.

——————————————————

Back at the hotel 5 minutes before your broadcast, everyone was in the lobby, husk was listening to radio since there was nothing else to do, but a loud frecency cut it and it made him growl. Before anything else, he hears your voice coming out the radio.

"The _hell_ " he exclaimed, Angel and Guth, comes to the bar asking whats going on. Husk tells everyone to come listen, Charlie and Vaggie run over as they listen to what you were saying, " _We have such a treat today! Let the fun begin"_ Soon after everyone just listens to screaming, bone-crunching, blood spilling mayhem, The whole lobby freezes in fear.

Alastor was having the best time, listening to everything you were doing, " _How did she do this!!??_ " his smile creaked up enjoying the bloodshed you were letting him listen too, it was music to his ears, he didn't know you possess such power... it reminds him of something, he slowly licks his lips. 

" _She is entertaining me in such a way I adore, I want to sink my teeth to feel her power, I will bend her..._ " He hummed to himself and closed his eyes to continue to listen.

—————————————————— 

The mayhem lasted for 10 minutes, buildings were destroyed and burned down, sinners body parts were everywhere, You loved the art the pack made for the streets. You spin your cane before speaking back into the paw,

" _That was simply entertaining, now I must visit someone, Stay tuned"_ You walk down the street and come across one building that wasn't destroyed, you felt a strong aura come from it making you smile. You look up at the sign that says " _Franklin and Rosie emporium_ " but the Fraklin had an X across its name, you skip over to the place before going inside you tap your cane on the side of the building. It was dark closing the door as you walk in, a knife was thrown without breaking a sweat you catch it in your hand.

" _It is simply rude to let yourself in a place your not welcome in..._ "

"Well, shall we take this somewhere?" The figure came out the shadows into the light growling at you, She was a tall pale demon, her eyes were pure black and she had 1920's clothing on.

"Darling, you think you can come here and challenge me? I will give you one chance to walk away"

"I came here for you, what makes you think I'm going to back down?" You poof your cane away and put your hands behind your back. Rosie steps closer and starts transforming into her demon form. Kugros comes from behind you but you put a hand out halting him,

"Let me take care of her, I'll humor her for a while" Kugros nods before disappearing. 

You and Rosie fight for a while, you both bust through the building taking outside, the wolves were giving you the energy and power you needed to fight her, Kugros watched from the sidelines holding your cane broadcasting the fight, Rosie caught you a few times which made you howl in pain. You weren't yourself anymore nor was you in your true demon form, Your eyes were bright red and your body was glowing blue, and you had 2 wolf tails. Rosie cut deep in your stomach, in such a close range you manage to snap her arm and once you opened your mouth a beam of blue light came from your mouth smacking Rosie dead in her chest making her drop down in pain. Rosie coughs up blood laying on the ground as you walk over to her and pin her,

" _How did you even...?_ " she coughs spitting blood at you, you lean down next to her mouth and lick the blood up.

"I'm full of surprises, now to get what I've came for" You rip the clothing that was covering her neck. She tries to kick you off but she feels something heavy holding her lower half, " _Master that was quite a fight, I know you're not going to hog her_ " Rosie eyes down at her lower half to see a big black wolf with red eyes drooling at her.

"Of course not, but I do want the first bite I've earned it"

" _You are right master, I can wait my turn_ " You lick Rosie neck before sinking your fangs in her, Kugros watches as Rosie struggles to escape, soon after she lets out an uncomfortable moan to your pleasure. You and Kugros drink her until she passes out, you bring her back to her emporium and lay her across a couch, you snap your fingers to patch you and her up, you look down at your stomach already knowing that's going to leave a mark, Kugros appears next to the couch.

"You sure we shouldn't kill her..?"

"I've marked her, she isn't a threat to us anymore. This will be the pack territory, we come to her for blood but for now let her rest" You turn to Kugros and rub his chin gripping it. "Guth will stay with her and keep an eye on her and help her recover, fetch him for me please" Kugros nods before snapping poofing Guth in front of the couch. He looks around coughing before he sees you and immediately bows,

"You will be staying with lady Rosie until she is fully healed, If anything happens call for me" Guth kisses your hand before you walk out the door, you stand on the stairs and let out a loud howl, all the wolves howl with you, sending a message to everyone this is your territory now, Kugros holds your cane and howls as well. You stop and take the cane,

" _That will be all for our lovely broadcast, see you all again real soon..._ " The eye closes as you snap your fingers cleaning up the streets, Cherri and Pentious already left before your brawl with Rosie.

" _M_ _y dear you are very interesting, it reminds me of...myself_ " 

"Mr.Deer has finally joined the fun, you wanna entertain me some more..?"

"Actually my dear, I came to make a _D_ _eal.._ "

"Hmmm, This should be interesting indeed..I'm listening"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the love!!!, I'm not good at this but I try


	11. That fur coat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor becomes more annoying and creepy
> 
> A New Overlord Has Appeared!

What was going through your mind...

You regret this decision...., you thought this was going to good having _Him_ in your corner. He was literally a pain in your ass, you guess it was fine to have more ammunition in your hands but was it really worth it?

He never _stops_!

Just yesterday he was following you around the hotel, It was cool he talked Charlie into letting you back in the hotel, of course, Vaggie Hates your guts after what you broadcast not that you cared or anything.

You were at the bar with husk, surprisingly he doesn't mind you being there maybe because you're quiet. He was cleaning a few shot glasses, you sighed loud for him to snap his head at you.

"I don't care what you're going through kid"

"I know you don't Husk, can I get something to drink?"

"What you want?" He took out a clean shot glass and turned his back from you.

"Something strong, I'm losing my mind around here" He chuckled and grabbed a bottle of heavy shit and poured you a glass and slid it over to you. You drink it like it was water and tapped the bar for another, Husk slides you another.

"Pup, relax before ya' throw it up" you know that voice anywhere, Angel slides next to you taking your drink, you give him a small smile.

"Awww, you care about me" he laughs before drinking your drink,

"Nah, just don't wanna see nasty shit on the floor"

"Says the pornstar" husk exclaimed making Angel eye him and you giggle.

Your ears perk up as you hear a very familiar static and huff loud. 

" _Darling!_ There you are" Alastor stands behind you with his never-ending smile. You curse under your breath, turning around getting off the stool walking past Alastor as he watches go lay on the couch turning on the tv. You scroll through some channels coming across nothing that is grabbing your attention, that is until a red demon stands in front of the tv leaning down looking at you.

"Dear, you aren't ignoring me, are you?" Alastor says as if he is hurt by the lack of attention you are giving him, you try to move your head around him to watch tv. He smiles down at you as you start to growl at him.

"Alastor can you move... you are blocking the tv!" 

"Oh dear, tv is bad for the eyes anyway! I'm doing you a favor" he said fixing his monocle, you growl louder before turning around closing your eyes. " _Maybe if I pretend to sleep he will go away,_ " But you were dead wrong, So wrong... he was all over you, poking and sliding his hand on your arm like he was fascinated by your form.

_WHY IS HE TOUCHING ME!_

You bolt up and bare your teeth at him while your tail lifts up in anger. "I will only say this nicely once... Stop. _Touching_.Me" He lifts up a finger ready to tell you something but you get up and stomp over to the bar where Angel and Husk watched everything unfold, grabbing Angel you leave the hotel, Husk looks over at Alastor who still had his finger up watching you walk out the door.

" _Why does she insist on being with that whore more than me..?_ " Alastor smile twitched for a second before he put his hands behind his back walking to his office. He sat down and summoned a ball of fire in his hand looking at it, " _How am I going to break her...She is quite strong_ " Alastor shadow came out the fire and looked at him smirking, it made some sounds which unlike Kugros, Alastor shadow can't talk. Alastor kept thinking he wanted to break you so bad, all dogs have a weak spot he just needed to find it, he did everything to annoy you, he would follow you around or always want to talk, he even stayed in your room one day watching you sleep, he wanted you to submit and obey him so bad, he started to have a weird feeling when you wouldn't pay mind to him but others, even Husker gets more attention then he does. He snapped out his thoughts and told his shadow to follow you before he got up to go make coffee, bitter just like the white wolf.

\------------------------------------------

Angel and you walked through the streets away from the hotel, which every sinner on the street was either looking at you in shock or fear, some of them ran away and others looked at the floor, Angel looked at you confused,

"Soo pup', what's the deal with you and smiles huh?" Angel asked you growl in annoyance.

"Nothing, I don't even like that deer, I knew I shouldn't have taken that deal"

"Wait... you made a deal with him? What was it about??" you stopped walking and turn around to face him. You knew you could trust Angel, he was a good pet but you can even consider him a friend more than a foe.

"When I defeated Rosie, he came to me and told me he wanted to make a deal with me, at first I was going to reject but he offed me something I wanted" Angel nods at what you said showing you he is listening. "What did he offer?" You give him a smile.

" _Blood_ " He was about to say something but you held up a hand.

" _His_ blood, It's like he knew what I wanted, In return, he wanted me in his corner and help him fight with anything that posts as a threat" 

"Geez pup', No wonder he is always up yur' ass huh?" You huff at what he said. "It's like he wants me to give in to him and I refuse to let a piece of meat control me"

"That's a fine piece of meat I want to suck the juice out of," Angel said before laughing, he even made you laugh. 

"Well take him, I don't want that" You two keep walking around the city, talking and laughing at everything, Angel even bullied some shark boys as they coward before you. You feel a pain in the back of your mind, " _Master, Not to bother your fun time but there is a limo behind you_ " Kugros tells you as you turn around and it was a white and pink with dots limo, Angel stops what he was doing coming towards you, but gets behind you in fear as he knows that limo anywhere. The door opens and you see pink and gold heart glasses then the shadow gives you and Angel a huge smile and you look at the dark pink teeth and one gold tooth just like Angel's but it was on the right side instead of the left.

" _Angel baby_ ~, I was looking for you for a while" The shadow steps out the limo just to make you and Angel lift your heads up to meet his eyes. _Geez, he was tall as hell_. he has a fur-lined coat with more of his fur as his collar having hearts implanted in it, and plain white fluffy cuffs, you look on top of his head and see he has a matching top hat as his outfit and two antennae's but one was a large feather. (I'll put a picture lmao.)

He walked towards you and Angel with an evil smile, Angel moved from you to his side. 

"I'm so sorry Val, I was getting all your money together I swear" Val gripped Angel's hips rough with one of his arms and used another to lift Angel's chin to look up at him.

"You always making excuse's, you know what happens when you keep doing that right~?" Angel tries to get out of his grasp, "NO! P-P-PLEASE, ILL HAVE IT LATER DADDY!" Val raises his hand to slap Angel, but before it came down you jump in and grab his hand. Val snaps his attention to you and growls.

"There will be none of that, He doesn't belong to you anymore, I took his contact from him" Val drops Angel and spins you around having your back in his chest, you look up at him. "How much do I owe you...umm" He spins you back around and kisses your hand gently.

"Call me Val, sexy doggy" You growl and do the unthinkable, you slap him right across the cheek. "Don't call me no dog, the names Y/N" You said putting your hands on your hips and Val gasps.

"Y-Your the White Wolf..??"

You nod and his smile becomes more creepy. He looks you up and down and reaches in his coat and you start to growl. 

"No need to be alarmed, I want to give you this" he hands you his card, you take it and see his number on it, you look back at him confused.

"I would love to invite you to my studio, White Wolf, we can discuss everything~ even the payment"

Val cooed at you as Angel watches you two, Val starts to push his luck and grab you pulling you closer to him and placing his hands on your hips. You cant lie his coat is comfortable, you hear Kugros growl at the back of your head but you pulled off Val into another chest but you know that color from anywhere,

It was Alastor.

"Terribly sorry for coming in on short notice, But Valentino I must tell you to keep your hands off _her_ " Alastor said as his eyes slowly started to turn into radio dials and static-filled your ears, Val growls at him before looking down at you smiling. 

"Give me a ring sweetheart so we can talk more _privately_ ~" Val winks at you and turns back to his limo taking off after he was gone you push Alastor away and look at him with your arm crossed. "I don't need you to protect me deer," you say rolling your eyes as Alastor gives you a shitty grin.

"My dear, I was only protecting what is _mine_ , you should be thanking me" He put a hand on his chest like a knight in shiny armor. You turn your back to him going over to Angel before pausing turning back to him. "What did you just say..?" he smiles and repeats.

"I was only protecting what is _mine_ , you should be thanking me" you growl loud and throw something at him before grabbing Angel poofing from that creep.

_Who does he think he is saying you're his? He got lots of problems that he needs to deal with or you are going to kill him... again!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY DID A PICTURE I DONT OWN IT BTW!


	12. New plan! step into my office

"Ugh, I'm bored!" You hear Angel groan and pout at the bar, you are sitting on the couch drinking some tea, Kugros is on the floor chewing on a bone, and Husk is behind the bar drinking his cheap booze. Angel comes over to you and flops on the couch putting his head on your lap. Ever since the feud with Val, he has been more clingy with you not that you mind it, it was good he depended on you for protection, you set your tea down and comb through his hair with your fingers.

"It's only boring if you make it boring," You said as he huffed, Kugros snaps his bone in half and looks up at you before getting up jumping on Angel making him "Oof".

"HEY! get off me, your too big for this!" Kugros laughs and licks Angel. You are happy Kugros started to warm up to the spider, he's been too uptight with that deer demon always on your back. You push them both off the couch as you hear someone walking down the stairs, you and Angel look as Charlie comes down in her happy-go-lucky mood as always.

"Guys! Guys!" She rushes over to y'all and you give her a confused look as Angel gets up sitting back on the couch with his arms crossed. "Ihaveaplantomakedemonscomehere!"

"Whoa, Whoa slow down there toots," Angel says making you and Kugros chuckle, Charlie takes a deep breath and starts over. "I said I have a plan to make demons stay at the hotel" Kugros growls before sitting in front of you as the devil of the hotel appears right behind Charlie.

"A plan you say? lay it on the table darling." Charlie jumps back as Alastor laughs at scaring her. "Geez Al, you trying to make me have a heart attack?" You roll your eyes and start petting Kugros as Alastor glance at you before looking to Charlie,

"I would not want a death at the hotel darling, now about this plan of yours" Alastor stands on the opposite side of the couch from where you were from but you can see out the corner of your eye, he keeps looking your way which makes Kugros growl.

Charlie tells the plan she and Vaggie came up with, that the hotel hosts a big party in the next month and everyone is invited, she means " _everyone"._ Charlie gave everyone a role for the party, her and Vaggie will do decorations, Husk will tend the bar, Angel will stay out of trouble, and Alastor will do the cooking which you and Vaggie were against since you know _its_ _Alastor_ , but to put some worries to rest Niffy will be helping him.

He butted in saying he would rather you help him, but he can't boss you around anymore since y'all made that deal which relieved yourself as his secretary, but you still help around the hotel whenever you are needed. Once Charlie was done with explaining and giving out roles she came to you.

"Hey umm can we talk privately... I really need to ask you something important" You stare at her as she becomes more nervous, you nod getting up not paying attention to the creepy deer watching your every move walking with Charlie to her office. She invites you in and you both take a seat, you watch her twirl her fingers even more nervous.

"So Y/N I wanted to ask you I-I-I-If y-y-y-y" _What the hell happened?_ You reach over and put your hand on top of hers. "Relax sweetie, What do you want?"

You give her a warm smile which she does in return. "If y-you can have your wolves be waiters for the party, we kinda don't have enough staff members.." You giggle at her and give her hand a squeeze. 

"Of course, I will get them ready for you, how many do you need?" Her eyes lit up like a shiny star. "At least 13 - 18 of them" You nod but a question pops up.

"Dress code?" She gasps at the question.

"Oh thank you for bringing it up, I want them in red and black suits. Can you do that? I want to keep it the hotel theme" You nodded and she got up and hugged you thanking you for the help. _"Such an innocent sinner, she is an Angel in hell..._ " You were snapped back when Charlie started to shake you lightly. "Hey, There are two other things I want to ask" 

"I'm all ears" 

"Well... I've heard you sing before so I was wondering if you would do it again for the party. I would do it but I'm hosting to make sure everything is in check you know" 

"Why I would be honored too princess" she bounces up and down and you smile at her.

"And the last thing I beg no fighting please, I know your pack is all about blood and killing but just for one night no killing... You should go get it all out beforehand... not that I like that idea but I can't control you"

"I will respect your wishes, No fighting, and thank you for understanding the pack needs I will make sure they are well behaved before the party" she hugs you tight thanking you. Before she lets you go she hands you a box. "I got you a little something for all your help" You open it and it's a brand new hellphone.

"I-I can't take this Charlie" you tried to hand it back to her but she kept telling you to keep it, it was a gift after all. You thank her and walk out of her office.

You return to the lobby and see that it's empty but of course, everyone's favorite grumpy cat is at the bar drowning in booze, you take a seat and stare at him. He ignores your stares until you start tapping the bar, Huffing he looks at you unamused. "What?"

"Oh nothing" Your staring started to make him uncomfortable, "You must want something if your staring kid."

He slowly shifts his gaze from you to something behind you before taking a shot of his booze. You close your eyes before you feel a finger touch the tip of your tail making you growl and turn around. Alastor stares at you before moving to take a seat next to you.

"Darling, I couldn't help but overhear that you must let your bloodshed pool before the party" That creepy fuck was spying on you? You arent even surprised. 

"Yeah, I have a month so it shouldn't be that hard to do some killing's," You said as Alastor starts to hum before turning your way. "Well my dear you're in luck!, I've heard an overlord just opened up a casino not too far on the westside of the pentagram" Husk's ears peak up at the word casino while you rubbed under your chin. Alastor watched you patiently waiting for your answer, you sighed.

"Ok I'll bite, Where is it?" Alastor's eyes glowed for a split second as his grin made you uneasy. "My dear I will take you there if you agree to let me stay"

"Hmmm, why?"

"Hmm, why not? I want to see the horrors unfold as they beg and plea to not be killed" You guess this freak isn't all boring, he has some taste for a good time maybe. "Fine, It's a date then deer, We leave at dawn" You disappear and leave the two boys to themselves.

"I say she is very entertaining, Husker my old friend I have to get ready for tonight... I do hope you _tune in_ " Alastor disappears to get ready for this "date". 

\---------------------------------

You walk down the stairs to the lobby where everyone is hanging out. You are wearing black dress pants, a blue dress suit top and for the first time, you are wearing black dress shoes. Everyone stares at you with one question, where are you going? of course, the only one would know is Husk but he doesn't care. You walked to the front door before opening it you looked back and waved at everyone which they were still confused about where you were going. You hear a "be careful" before shutting the door to the outside. You walk down the stairs to see Alastor waiting for you with both arms behind his back, he turns around and grins at you. 

"You are looking very ravishing tonight darling" He grabs your hand and bows, kissing the back of.

"Well, you aren't looking to bad yourself"

In all honestly, he is looking good, but not that you will admit it. He is wearing a counterpart to your outfit but it was in red.

"Shall we go my dear?" he hooks his arm around yours standing close to you, you feel the heat rise to your cheeks but you nod at him. You two walk through the city as demons look your way before running or hiding. You stay quiet the whole walk there as Alastor rants on about how entertaining this is going to be, you slowly zone him out drifting off in your mind.

" _I BLUSHED, WHY DID I BLUSH? DID HE SEE IT? OMG, IM SUPPOSED TO HATE THIS GUY_!"

" _Master relax, you do know you still have feelings right? even heartless people can feel_ "

" _I DONT WANT TO FEEL FOR THIS CREEP KUGROS_ " you hear Kugros chuckle. " _I can't tell how you feel master, that is your journey_ " You were pulled out of your thoughts by Alastor waving a hand in front of your face. 

"Daring, here we are! Isn't it stunning to see such a building" you look up and look at the casino, it was golden yellow and black, demons were pouring in as you two walk inside. You summon a mask to cover your face, Alastor tells you he will go talk to the overlord, once he poofs you look around the casino and see slot machines are on one side of the place and card games are on the other, in the center is a stage. You walk over to the stage and see a few demons playing music. 

"Evening gentleman, you all play so well but I would like to sing now so if you would kinda hop off." The band looks at you before shrugging packing up and getting off the stage, you summon your cane and radio Alastor. " _The show is about to begin Al, is the overlord ready?_ " you ask through your cane paw,

" _Ahaha he is such a character, yes my dear he is ready!_ " before Al turned his microphone off your heard the overlord say something but couldn't make out what, you summon your cane and twirled it around as the shadows start to form around the casino. The lights dim and the spotlight goes over to you.

Back up in the overlord office Alastor turns on his mic and starts his broadcast.

" _Greeting my dear sinners this is the radio demon, I hope your_ _tuning in_ " the overlord looked at Alastor confused before he continued. " _Today we have a special guest! the one, the only white wolf!_ " He turned to the overlord that looked at him in shock.

"I do afraid there is no escape now and from my acknowledgment, she is here to kill you" the overlord growl loud and lunged at Alastor only for him to move out the way and grab him by the throat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk such a temper not to worry you get a front-row seat haha!" Alastor dragged the overlord to the window to make him watch,

" _Now dear broadcasters, let the show begin._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell a power couple?
> 
> A deer in wolf clothing?  
> or  
> A wolf in deer clothing?


	13. Wolf In "Deer's" Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month to the party, do I really have to write for a whole month?
> 
> Time skip: Allow me to introduce myself
> 
> I remixed the song just a bit.  
> Song I used: set it off - a wolf in sheep clothing

The party is next week and the wolves... _THE WOLVES_ , they are wild, but you guess it's your fault for them acting that crazy. Ever since Charlie told you to find some ground to not kill at her party, you and the wolves have been doing killing sprees. You have been giving the rank of overlord after the casino event, Everyone called you _The White Wolf_ , you liked the name from the start, you can do anything, _but it seems impossible to train 18 wolves_!

Charlie was nice enough to let you use the lobby for the rest of the week to train your wolves. 

"No no, Hold the tray up a little higher" you scold one wolf, another wolf shakes violently before he drops down and rubs his butt across the floor making you facepalm, Kugros comes next to you and snicker at your failure. "Master put your foot down, they aren't dumb" you look up at him.

Kugros became bigger after you were claimed as an overlord, the pack, your blood, the killings, everything benefited him and you. He walks over to the couch and lays down, You rub your temple before you hear static feedback, whipping around you see the high and mighty Radio Demon behind you with his everlasting smile. "My dear, it's such a wonderful day to be inside, would you like to have a day out with me?" You giggle at his attempt of asking you out but you shake your head.

"Sorry deer boy, I have to train my wolves for the party" You point over to the dogs that are sniffing each other butts, you growl in frustration before you feel a hand on your shoulder.

"Dear if they won't listen why not _punish_ them?" 

You froze.

You never thought of that... doing that will display how much of a powerful leader you are, you look back at the wolves and summon your cane. Slamming the cane down hard making a loud " _Clank_ " the wolves stop eyes-widen before standing straight, you smirk while Kugros stands next to them as well. You turn to Alastor thanking him.

"Now I promised Charlie you fleabags will be the best if I have to punish my babies **_I will_**. Shall we begin?" The wolves gulp as your shadow hovers over all of them.

\---------------------------------

After hours of training, the wolves got it down pact, you asked Rosie if she can make 18 red and black suits for the wolves which she couldn't refuse. "I'm very pleased with you guys today, tomorrow I expect for all of y'all to remember what to do, now vanish!" you slam your cane as the wolves disappear. You look over towards the bar where husk has been watching you, walking over there you already seeing him pull out a shot glass for you, pouring you some liquor.

Sitting down, he slides the glass over to you. "Thank you husky" you down it, sliding it back over to him.

"Don't call me that furball"

"Haha, relax a little" you see him give you a small smile and roll his eyes pouring you another shot. You and husk became more closer ever since the event at the casino, you frown a bit remembering how the pack almost ripped him apart...

*** _Flashback_ ***

The lights dim and the spotlight goes over to you. You grip your cane and tap the paw as it opens its eye, everyone turns to face you as Alastor poof in your sight with the overlord hanging by his throat, You smile and start to sing:

" _Ha ha ha, this is about you_ " you point to the overlord, who is forced to watch everything crumble in front of him.

" _Beware, beware, be skeptical_  
_Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_  
_Deceit so natural_  
_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning"_

You tap the ground as shadows start to form around, busting into wolves they lunge at all the demons in the casino, the overlord watch as the wolves pick off demons. He tries to escape but Alastor chokes him harder. 

" _Oh, dear listeners! the overlord is trying to run from out broadcast, my fine fellow you cant leave when it's getting good_." They both stared at you as you slowly walked towards them with hunger in your eyes.

 _"Bla-Bla-black sheep, have you any soul?_  
_No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals_  
_Al, be nimble, Al, be quick_  
_Angel's a little whore and his alibis are dirty tricks"_

The wolves rip into sinners and some of them try to run out the casino, but the doors are blocked off, Kugros comes from your shadow and grabs a demon by his neck and pulls at him while another wolf grabs his leg and pulls at him, a little bit of blood gets on you. You continued to walk towards the two overlords, the sound of him getting ripped apart fills Alastor's ears as he looks at your hungry eyes. 

" _She is so beautiful when she is painted red.."_ Alastor snaps out his daydream as the overlord starts begging for him to release him. 

" _Haha! this is very entertaining, I hope all you dear viewers are enjoying this Because I know I am."_

" _So could you_  
_Tell me how you're sleeping easy_  
_How you're only thinking of yourself_  
_Show me how you justify_  
_Telling all your lies like second nature_  
_Listen, mark my words, one day_  
_You will pay, you will pay_  
_Karma's gonna come collect your debt"_

The wolves start to turn over the slot machines, break the tables with demon bodies, kicking, chewing everything in sight. You swing your cane and stand in front of Alastor and the overlord and he releases him moving out your way as you grip the overlord suit pulling him close to your face. You bare your fangs at him and look him up and down licking your lips.

" _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_..." Your claw trail down his cheek to his neck that is covered by his suit. He starts to breathe heavy and growl loud at you trying to hide his fear, but you smell it, his sweet fear.

" _With criminal mentality_..."

You rip his shirt to expose his neck to you. "WAIT... ILL GIVE YO-" the overlord plea but you hold a finger to his lips before leaning in, whispering in his ear.

" _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on~_ "

You bite into his neck, he squirms under your teeth, Kugros comes next to you and holds onto the overlord's head tilting back for more access, Alastor stands and watches as you and Kugros eat the overlord.

He loves watching the helpless souls scream, _he loves what you are doing to them_ , _he loves learning about you_ , _he wants more of your wild side... He will make you submit to him... he will make you want him._

You and Kugros finish the overlord by ripping out his heart and biting into it together making a mess.

" _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_ " Kugros sings the last part looking at you. He licks the blood off your chin, you both stand up and face Alastor who from the likes of it looks very aroused by your eating habits. 

" _And that my dear broadcasters is true power! A new overlord has joined the ranks, give a warm round of applause to The White Wolf!_ " you hear an applause track from Alastor which made you giggle. 

" _Sadly our broadcast has come to an end, this has been quite a show! This is Alastor the radio demon signing off and remember....stay tuned_."

His microphone vanishes and he grabs your hand pulling you close to his chest, you look up at him as he starts humming a tone. You pull away only to be twirled around to face him again.

"Would you care to dance White Wolf?" 

"I don't really dance..." You tried to push away, but he tightens his grip. "Don't worry my little pup, I'll lead~" He cooed sending shivers down your spine. He goes at a slow pace, keeping you close to him, slow-dancing around the bloody floor, swirling around dead bodies and broken machines. " _What does he want with me..?_ " You stay in your thoughts looking up at him while he is looking down at you with his signature smile. 

You start to feel the heat coming to your face and you quickly look away. " _F-Fuck not again, just don't look at him, finish the dance..._ " you get pulled out your thoughts when Alastor spun you around and dipped you. You see him start to lean down, you close your eyes before you hear the wolves growling and barking then you here a.....hiss? Slipping from Alastor you run towards the group of wolves that are circling something. You get closer and move the wolves and see,

" **HUSK!?** " He didn't respond as he was holding onto a wolf that was trying to rip him apart. You rush over and push the wolf off him and growl loudly. 

"HUSK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" you yell at him as he gets up and dusts off. 

" _ASSHOLE_ MADE ME THAT'S WHAT! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN THE WHOLE DAMN POT! BUT OF COURSE, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Husk yelled back at you, you raised an eyebrow wondering who was " _asshole_ " then you felt hot breathe tickle down the back of your neck. You turn to see Alastor looking down at you,

"You made Husk come here?" Alastor looks at Husk then back at you. "Why yes, indeedy darling, I poofed him right in and I must say the control you have over these wolves is phenomenal!"

"YOU JUST PUT HUSK IN DANGER!"

"Hmmm, I see no danger, Husker is still here yes?" You nod slowly and turn to the wolves before you say anything Kugros holds out a hand and tells you he will handle them. After a good scolding, the wolves disappear while Kugros goes into your shadow. You, Husk and Alastor head back to the hotel from a night to remember. 

* **End of flashback** *

Husk snaps at you bringing you back to hell. "You okay" there was a hint of concern in his voice. 

"Yeah, all that training made me exhausted" you let out a small yawn before drinking your last shot. "Ok kitty, I'm heading out. More training to do tomorrow" you hop down off the stool and head upstairs to bed.

\---------------------------------

Husk starts to close the bar, his ears perk up and he groans. "You know she isn't with anyone you creep. Ask her out" he hears a laughing track as Alastor poof next to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about old friend, She is merely a toy for me... nothing more!" Husk growls at him before pushing him away. 

"Yeah yeah a toy that you can't break"

"Are you doubting me Husker?"

"Nah, just wish you would open your dials more." And with that Husk flipped him off and headed to bed leaving a very confused Alastor in the lobby.

" _Open my dials more..?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random overlord: My casino is going to be the best!  
> You: I'm about to end this man's whole afterlife  
> Alastor: trying to turn off from you killing  
> Husk: Furball 
> 
> Stay tuned!!! much lovee!


	14. Practicin' with the good stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a good practice without Angel Dust?

***knock knock***

You jump from the heavy knocking. "Who is it??"

The knocking continues. You groan and get up and open the door slightly revealing your face to whoever was there. Surprisingly it wasn't Alastor, but instead everyone's favorite slutty spider. 

"Ah, Angel my good friend! To what do I owe the pleasure?" You asked with excitement in your voice. Angel blew his hair out his face and leaned against the door.

"Some little birdies told me that you will be performing at the party, is this true?"

"Yes indeedy, Charlie asked me and who am I to say no to such a sweetie like her"

"Ugh, toot's do me a solid and stop hanging around smiles, he's really rubbin' off on ya" You cocked your head with a confused look on your face.

"What do you mean?"

"You just said " _indeedy_ ", only he says shit like that" He air quotes that word and rolls his eyes. You shrug, maybe you do need to stop hanging around that deer.

You and Alastor have become the close of acquaintances, he always wants to be with you, no matter what you are doing, he even gave you a pack of his deer meat. You yourself are confused with these feelings... it's like you enjoy being near him and he rubs you all types of ways but then it's the distrust you have in him.

What if he is just waiting for you to drop your defense?

What if he is trying to get in your head to break you? 

You shake off the feeling and stare at Angel and give him a cute smile. "Please come in my friend!" you move out the way for him to come in. He walks in and you close the door, he pops down on your couch and pats a seat next to him, you accept his offer to sit and slide down on the couch. 

"So what's with the visit?" He smiles and pulls you closer to him. 

"Since your performing, I want to sing with ya'" he cooed at you. You snicker at him and pull away from him. "why didn't you come to me sooner! Of course, you can but..." You twirl your fingers and sigh. He eyes you waiting for you to continue,

"What are we going to sing? I had a song for myself but now it's going to be a duo...so" You looked away and your ears dropped a little before you heard him gasp and snap his fingers gaining your attention.

"Let's make a song! oh-oh, it can be 'bout the hotel too!" He beamed at you in excitement and jumped off the couch. 

"OH MY YES!" You jumped up with him and spun around. 

"Oh-oh, let's get the pack to do instruments!" Angel gasped as Kugros came from the shadows shaking his head. 

"Oh, nono the pack can't do that!" You turn to him and gave him the biggest frown and puppy dog eyes. "But pleaseeeeeeee" You begged the huge wolf as Angel stood next to you following in pursuit.

"Prettyyy pleaseee big boy, with a nut on top~" Kugros choked on air upon hearing that and you giggled at them. After 30 seconds of begging Kugros caved.

"Fine, not like I can refuse my master anyways." You summoned your cane and tapped the floor. "Let's get started everyone"

* * *

"Excellent job everyone! This song is beautiful" you exclaimed earning cheers from Angel and the pack. 

It's been 6 hours since you and Angel started the songwriting, he had his part and you had yours. It was hard to find a beat to stick but thanks to the pack it narrowed down to taking 3 hours of your time. You and Angel bonded more, you learned more about him, how he was the child of a mafia boss, how he likes to cook, he has a good personality. You never try to think about how your past life was, it was nothing but failure anyways and your happy no one asked you about it either. You look over at Angel and Kugros talking and smile, yeah it was good to bond...

Angel looked your way and waved, you snapped out your thoughts and waved back before he and Kugros walked your way. 

"Hey pup since we did so good, maybeeee you would like to...." Angel ran his fingers through his hair and you titled your head.

"like to what??"

"Try some of my Dust" He purred at you.

"Your dust..?" He looked at you before pulling out a bag of white stuff and walked over to the couch. You and Kugros shared confused looks before following him. He sat down and pull the nightstand closer, he sits the bag down on it and pulls out a little piece of paper, he opens the bag and a strong smell comes out of making you and Kugros wheeze and shake. He digs in the bag and sprinkles a good amount on the paper and rub it down then he turns to you and Kugros.

"Ok tis the easy part, watch me" Angel sniffs the white stuff and holds it in before breathing again, he shakes his head and digs in the bag again. He puts another good amount before holding it up to you. 

"Your turn!" 

You and Kugros look worried at each other before looking back at Angel.

"You sure this is safe..?"

"Come on pup live a lil'" 

"Well I mean I'm kinda dead hehe" 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Ya' know what I mean" he keeps it held to your face.

 _How bad can it be_?

You shrug and put your nose above it. You softly snort in the white stuff, your eyes widen and your mind goes blank. Kugros looks at you and waves in front of your face. When he got no response he put a paw to your heart and feels the rapid heartbeat, you start to twitch and drool out the mouth. You glance down at your wagging tail and start to chase it. Angel and Kugros watch you before Angel burst into laughter.

"It's her first time she will be fine. Your turn big boy" 

"I don't think its a good idea.."

"Awww is the big bad wolf _scared_..?"

Kugros growls at the spider. "I'm never scared!"

Kugros grabs the bag and eats some of it. 

"NOOOO FUCK THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO!" Angel snatched the bag back, he looked at Kugros who was seeing stars and rainbows. Angel watched as both of y'all ram sack the room before going feral and summoning more wolves before busting out the room racing to the lobby.

" _Ahh, fuck...."_

He said before running after the both of you. Charlie and Vaggie will not be happy if you and Kugros tear the whole hotel apart. Maybe he can ask a Certain deer demon to help control the drugged up pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take the time to thank everyone for reading this, I really appreciate it. Be safe out there and don't do drugs


	15. UPDATE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update!

Everyone I'm soooo sorry I've been gone for so long, Real life things has hit and I kinda just lost my mojo...  
But not to worry anymore, I've decided that I will return to finish my stories!!!

Please hang tight! Love you all!


End file.
